Upright coolers in supermarkets and convenience stores typically have transparent glass doors so that the products inside are visible. It is now common to use the inside of the door for shelving as is done in household refrigerators. Door shelving fits against the door so that the product containers are visible, however the product labels do not always face forward for easy identification of the product. Some shelves have a small area for affixing product identification, but such small areas lack the impact needed, especially for impulse purchases. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a cooler door display device with a large area for product labeling and identification.
Some coolers have display panels or other advertising material affixed to the front of the cooler door where it has maximum visibility. Some panels have raised portions to further increase visibility and interest. While such front panels and raised panels are highly visible, they present static images. Static images often lack the sensory impact needed to spur impulse buying. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a cooler door display device with an attention grabbing feature.